The Brunett Beauty and the vampire!
by obsessivetwilightlover
Summary: Beauty and the beast Twilight style! Bella stubles upon Edwards family castle. Edward's a Vampire doomed to this life forever until he find love...AlicexJasper,EmmettxRosalie,CarlisexEsme.


**This story is loosely based on beastly, which is a modern beauty and the beast for those who don't know. I also mixed it up a little so reread this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, beastly, or beauty and the beast. =[ **

Mr. Aro: Welcome to our first session of the Unexpected Changes chat group.

Mr. Aro: Is anyone here? Or should I say admit being here?

_ForksVamp joins chat_

Mr. Aro: Hello, ForksVamp.

Mr. Aro: Hello? I know you're here so would you like to introduce yourself?

ForksVamp: Um… I really don't wanna go first… I'm not the only one here am I?

Mr. Aro: No there are others, would any one like to say Hello to ForksVamp?

PainfullySilent: Hi ForksVamp, what should I call you? Vamp?

ForksVamp: Sure whatever you please…

Mr. Aro: So I would like you to say what creature you are currently. Ok?

PainfullySilent: Well I'm a mermaid but um I'm thinking about becoming human…

Mr. Aro: What about you Vamp?

ForksVamp: Um well im a Vampire… It's kinda obvious.

FrogPrince: Aro wer u trnsfrmd?

Mr. Aro: No, but I have delt with many cases such as yours FrogPrince…

_BeastBoy joined chat _

BeastBoy: I want to talk about the 2 chicks I saw.

Mr. Aro: We are also going to talk about how this transformation has changed your life…

FrogPrince: hardest rt 4 me is eatin flys

ForksVamp: I hate being a monster I don't wanna kill people to survive!

BeastBoy: I wanna talk about these 2 girls!

PainfullySilent: Vamp stop making me depressed !

ForksVamp: Sorry I'm just more depressed then normal my family is all lovey dovey with their mates… I'll never have that =[

BeastBoy: These 2 girls – 1 is RoseRed and she is HOTTT!

PainfullySilent: You are depressed even when your not trying shesh tank an antidepressant!

BeastBoy: The other one is Snow White

ForksVamp: They don't work nothing will except love which I will never have…

BeastBoy: Not *that* Snow White

FrogPrince: I hate flys….

Mr. Aro: Can we not all talk at once? Lets talk about how we were transformed okay?

FrogPrince: Easy pissed off a witch not my best move…

PainfullySilent: To become Human I have to give my voice for legs.

Mr. Aro: What bout you Vamp?

BeastBoy: Yea go, I wanna talk about those 2 girls!

Forks Vamp: Okay well the first thing you need to know is that I'm a vampire.

FrogPrince: Henc SN

Mr. Aro: No Flames, FrogPrince

ForksVamp: I wasn't always this way I used to be the prince who had every thing...

Hi the names Cullen, Edward Cullen. I am a vampire along with my whole family and I need to fall in love in the next year or we are all doomed. Well I would be doomed because they already have their mate, one true love, soul mate, whatever you call it and I would be alone forever. We didn't always used to be vampires I used to be the prince girls swooned over, men envied, parents loved. But I pissed off a witch and that changed every thing.

Edward along with his brothers Jasper and Emmett were the crowned prices. Their parents Carlisle and Esme were the best parents any one could hope for, they were also the best king and queen.

Emmett, the oldest was the clown in the family, Jasper, the middle brother was a civil war junkie and Emmett's little helper, and then there was Edward. Edward the youngest child was the musician in the family, he was also very kind and worthy like his father.

Well he was until he met Tanya, a rude obnoxious girl that Edward had dated. She was caught cheating breaking Edward's heart and turning it into ice. He had been selfish and rude ever since.

Emmett had found a maiden who went by the name Rosalie. They had met at the market and had been together ever since, now they were married hoping to produce an heir to the thrown. Jasper had found Alice in the forest on a hunting trip. Her father was ill and she had went searching for food but easily became lost. They two were now married and also trying to produce an heir. But Edward remained selfish and rude finding no one who could change his selfish ways. This caused him much trouble on one wet and rainy day…

On this wet and rainy day an old ugly hag asked for a place to stay and he turned her down. She asked again warning him that looks were not everything but still the prince turned her down. Then the old ugly hag transformed in to a beautiful girl and the prince was very sorry but that would not keep her from doing what she did next. She turned him and his family into a blood thirsty vampires saying until the prince fell in love and was loved back, he and his family would remain a vampires.

So you see my dilemma! I already went through 100 years with no hope of finding love and this year would be no diffrent or so i thought.

**This is the end of the first chapter yay! Now just go and hit that green button and review or else!**

**-Krstin =]**


End file.
